


Sound of heart

by Moonshiro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A piroca de brennand também, AH - Freeform, Brasil!au, Chanhun!side, Comedy, Eu não sei que tag mais colocar, Fluffy Ending, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mas basicamente KaiSoo são fofos, Matilde é a rainha dessa história, Muitas piadas ruins de duplo sentido, Não é so pelos vinte e cinco centavos, O Jongin tem deficiência auditiva, Roadtrip, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Xiubaek!side
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshiro/pseuds/Moonshiro
Summary: Kyungsoo nunca imaginaria que topar viajar de carro com o grupo de amigos de São Paulo para Fortaleza para que um deles pudesse encontrar o namoradinho virtual traria tanto barulho na sua vida. Mesmo que esse barulho viesse de um garoto com cabelo cor de rosa, sorriso bonito e que não conseguia ouvir e não falava. Mas é aquela coisa, né? Às vezes o som mais alto é do coração e o Do não podia discordar disso.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Saldão EXOlipse





	Sound of heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quarterbaek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarterbaek/gifts).



> PLOT #58
> 
> Pamo, mim perdoa se a fic não ficou a sua altura ))))):  
> Mas espero que fique com o coração quentinho tal eu fiquei enquanto escrevia!
> 
> Barbs, Kamis, obrigada por não me deixarem desistir da história T^T  
> Gi, você é tudo pra mim. Te amo. Obrigada por deixar a história legível.
> 
> Espero que gostem ♥

Não estava nos planos de Chanyeol namorar à distância, mesmo. Ele não era aquele tipo de cara que era desligado da realidade e que passava toda sua vida na frente do computador (e sinceramente, mesmo que fosse, isso não seria da conta de ninguém). De qualquer forma, ele tinha bons amigos em sua vida offline, boas notas e uma família que o aceitava do jeitinho que era, mesmo quando ele se assumiu bissexual.

Novamente, entrar em um relacionamento à distância não estava nos planos do Park, mas aconteceu.

Sehun foi… algo muito natural em sua vida. Ambos se conheceram em um jogo online, o tal League of Legends. Eles estavam em uma partida em comum e o Oh estava tão bravo com a incompetência do Park que começou a xingá-lo em coreano como se ele não fosse saber… O engraçado foi que Chanyeol também era descendente de coreanos e entendeu claramente Sehun o chamando de um  _ incompetente filho da puta _ .

Jongin sempre dizia que Chanyeol era aquele homem que gostava de apanhar de outros homens bonitos. E talvez fosse um pouco daquilo mesmo, porque ao invés de ter raiva dos xingamentos, achou Sehun uma gracinha, ainda mais quando respondeu-o em coreano e o viu super sem graça e pedindo desculpas por sua exaltação.

Depois disso as coisas apenas cresceram. Descobriu que Sehun era coreano e que veio ainda criança para o Brasil junto com sua família trabalhar em Fortaleza, e que mesmo com a finalização do trabalho permaneciam lá até hoje. Diferente de Chanyeol que era um brasileiro autêntico, já que seus pais vieram pro Brasil ainda crianças e se conheceram no Bom Retiro, bairro onde moravam em São Paulo. 

Entre Fortaleza e São Paulo existia cerca de 3.090 quilômetros. 40 horas de viagem de carro sem parar. Um pouco mais de três horas de viagem de avião. Não era perto. Nem um pouco. Mas isso não impediu que eles se apaixonassem e começassem um relacionamento virtual.

Nunca tiveram a oportunidade de se encontrar pessoalmente. Ambos se conheceram no último ano do Ensino Médio, e sequer trabalhavam, porque gastavam todo o tempo entre serem aprovados em provas e conseguir uma vaga na tão sonhada universidade pública. Sehun até mesmo cogitou prestar vestibular para alguma universidade em São Paulo, mas ambos sabiam que não tinha condições de se manter por hora, e no fim, acabou que o Oh estava no curso de Letras Inglês na UFC, enquanto Chanyeol era um calouro de Física na USP. 

Eles já estavam juntos há quase um ano e mesmo que todo o contato se limitasse a vídeo chamadas no Skype de madrugada e cartas que por vezes se perdiam pela incompetência dos Correios, eles não pensavam em desistir. Realmente gostavam bastante um do outro e acreditavam que se ambos se esforçassem, poderiam finalmente ficar juntos. Fisicamente. 

— Eu preciso falar uma coisa pra vocês.

Chanyeol mal havia chegado e já estava se sentando, falando alto e chamando a atenção de todos para si. Não era algo tão incomum, os garçons estavam pra lá de acostumados com a bagunça deles. 

— Você já saiu do armário, Chanyeol. Há dois anos. — Baekhyun foi quem falou, tornando a levar o canudo do  _ bubble tea _ à boca numa expressão completamente desinteressada.

— Alguém te disse que desde o momento em que você começou a namorar o Minseok  _ hyung _ você ficou insuportável? 

— Na verdade eu acho que isso é tudo ciúmes porque você tinha um  _ crush _ no meu namorado e no fim ele queria beijar a  _ minha _ boquinha!

O ruivo sorriu de lado, de maneira quase maldosa, ignorando completamente o dedo do meio que o Park mostrava.

— Você não supera isso, Baek? Eu tive uma paixãozinha pelo hyung quando eu tinha doze anos. Doze. Sete anos atrás. Você era apaixonado pelo Jongin naquela época, idiota!

— Me expliquem porque eu sou amigo de vocês mesmo…

— Porque é da nossa cultura viver em comunidade, e como somos coreanos nossas famílias se aproximaram na igreja,nos mercados ou em convenções, de modo que também acabamos ficando juntos, Soo.

— Era uma pergunta retórica, Minseok. Mas agradeço pelas informações advindas de sua incrível inteligência de um graduando do terceiro período de História. 

— Sem deboche pra cima do meu namorado! Obrigado! — Baekhyun murmurou enquanto abraçava o mais velho, que se limitou a sorrir.

— Se fosse na Coreia você não me trataria assim!

— Estamos no Brasil, querido. Supera. Tu nem nasceu na Coréia pra começo de história, e mesmo que fosse o caso, os mais velhos sempre botam pra foder em cima dos mais novos. E se reclamar mais, vou jogar meu bubble tea em você. 

— É por isso que o Brasil não vai pra frente!

— O Brasil não vai pra frente por causa do nosso péssimo governo mesmo — Minseok apontou. — Mas o que você queria dizer, Chanyeol? Quando chegou.

— Oh, sim! Vocês amam me desconcentrar — bufou. — Vocês sabem que meu pai me deu o carro dele de presente por ter passado no vestibular, certo?

— A Matilde? 

— Sim. A Matilde. Eu tive uma conversa com meus pais a respeito de uma viagem. Se a Matilde aguenta e se eles iriam deixar. Eu ganhei dinheiro dos meus avós, que como estão na Coreia, acharam que valia a pena converter em dólar, e portanto…

— Com a desvalorização do real no Brasil… Você está rico. — Kyungsoo completou.

— Exatamente. Eu fiz uns cálculos. Vários na verdade. E enfim, o importante é que vai rolar. Eu quero ver o Sehun e estou decidido a pegar a Matilde e ir pra Fortaleza. E vocês vão comigo. 

— Eu. Você. O casal 20. E a Matilde. Viajando mais de três mil quilômetros. Não era mais fácil você pegar um avião? — O Do indagou um tanto incrédulo.

— Sim, com certeza é mais fácil. Mas não tão emocionante. Eu terminei o Ensino Médio e eu sei que depois que entrar na Universidade e for atrás de um trabalho, acabou minha vida de adolescente irresponsável. Ainda que eu tenha 20 anos. Além disso, não vai ser eu, você e o casal 20. Será eu, você, o casal 20 e o Jongin!

— O JONGIN VAI? — Baekhyun foi quem perguntou animado. — Eu estava com tanta saudade dele. Desde que ele se mudou para Campinas as coisas não são mais as mesmas. Eu fico triste, jogado, desolado.

— Jongin? Jongin… — Kyungsoo bateu a mão no queixo levemente pensativo, realmente tentando buscar aquele nome na sua memória. 

— O primo do Chan — Minseok respondeu a dúvida. — Você ainda não era muito próximo do Chanyeol e do Baek na época. Ele se mudou para Campinas há uns três anos. Mais ou menos a época que você e o Baekhyun saíram no soco.

— Meia hora de socão fortalece a amizade. — Baekhyun deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção para o bubble tea. 

— Vocês saíram no soco por causa do Minseok. Eu não acho exatamente que é fortalecimento de amizade, se querem saber — Chanyeol apontou. — Acho que a parte mais engraçada de tudo é que a culpa foi do próprio Minnie. 

— Não foi minha culpa!

— Você disse ao Baekhyun que gostava do Kyungsoo pra ver se ele sentia ciúme. E ele sentia. Mas o Baekkie tentou ser um bom garoto e apoiar sua relação fazendo você perceber que a ideia foi péssima, e para justificar não gostar mais do Do, você contou ao Baek que ele te rejeitou porque não gostava de… Escutem bem… Viadinhos.

— Isso foi muito homofóbico! 

— Seria, — Kyungsoo falou prontamente. — se eu tivesse falado isso. Mas isso nunca saiu da minha boca, porém você achou uma ideia ótima me pegar desprevenido na Vergueiro e descer um soco na minha cara! 

— E você rebateu! — Baekhyun acusou com um bico nos lábios.

— Você me bateu do nada???? O que você queria que eu fizesse? Agradecesse? 

— Por que vocês precisam ressuscitar essa história? — Minseok resmungou a contragosto. — Foi idiotice minha. Pedi desculpa aos dois, confessei meu amor pelo Baekhyun. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo se tornaram amigos. Deixamos de ser Baekhyun, Minseok e Chanyeol pra ser Baekhyun, Minseok, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo. Por que você precisa dizer isso toda vez, Chanyeol?

— Eu vou falar isso no casamento de vocês. Você precisa aceitar que eu sempre vou falar disso. — O Park sorriu. — E você errou. Éramos eu, você, Nini e Baek. 

— Sim, eu não falei o Nini porque ia parecer que substituímos ele pelo Soo, o que não é verdade. Só foi o timing dele mudar e o Soo se tornar não só meu amigo, mas de vocês também.

— Enfim. Conversa prolixa! Vocês vão? Viajar comigo? Serão quase seis dias de viagem, mais ou menos.

— Daqui pra Fortaleza são uns cinco dias, Chanyeol. 

— Então, Jongin concordou em ir se passássemos por Recife, porque ele quer ver as esculturas de Brennand. 

— Você tá falando… Da piroca de Brennand? — Baekhyun perguntou rindo. — Isso é muito a cara do Nini!

— A gente vai ter um dia a mais de viagem por causa de uma rola gigante? É isso?

— Sim — Chanyeol respondeu prontamente ao Do. — Meus pais falaram que iam conversar com os de vocês. Principalmente o do Baekhyun que são mais protetores, né? Mas o Min vai e se os pais do Baek aceitaram que o filho dele corta para o outro lado… O que é viajar para o outro lado do país? 

— Na verdade, eu corto para os dois lados. Sem apagar minha bissexualidade, obrigado. 

— Eu tô me perguntando quais são as chances dessa viagem dar certo.

— Não seja negativo, Min. Vamos ficar em hotéis, não em barracas. Logo, isso significa que você pode ter um quartinho com o Baek e podem transar a noite toda. Sou incrível ou não sou?

Baekhyun olhou para o maior quase em nojo, fazendo uma careta.

— Primeiro, sou virgem. Segundo, meu namorado me respeita. Terceiro, meio idiota da sua parte falar da minha intimidade no meio de uma mesa de um restaurante. As pessoas comem aqui! E quarto, você não é incrível,mas esse último acho que é óbvio.

Chanyeol bufou.

— Tá, mas vocês vão ou não? Meus pais não concordam comigo indo sozinho. Eu preciso que vocês concordem pra eu poder falar pro Hunnie. Eu não quero dar falsas esperanças a ele e vocês sabem que tudo que eu mais queria era poder conhecê-lo pessoalmente, sentir ele de verdade e…

— A gente entendeu, Chan — Minseok sorriu compreensivo. — Só que você sabe que depende dos nossos pais. Mas, falando por mim, farei tudo para poder ir!

— Eu também. Não perco esse encontro por nada. Quando o Sehun sentir o seu fedor e perceber que você não toma banho, vai te chamar de fedido e eu não posso perder isso!

— Eu uso Acqua di Pharma, Baekhyun! 

— Da vinte e cinco de março — Kyungsoo falou rindo. — Digo o mesmo dos meninos. Por mim, a viagem está fechada. Mas preciso dos meus pais confirmarem, afinal, eles ainda me bancam, não é?

— Vocês são mui- Ah não! — Chanyeol ditou olhando para a porta. — Fãs. Fãs adolescentes de kpop. Acabei de lembrar que vai ter um show neste sábado no Allianz — Murmurou abaixando a cabeça, apontando para a porta onde três garotas entravam.

— Já pagamos a conta? — Baekhyun perguntou, também abaixando a cabeça.

— Pagamos — Kyungsoo respondeu, encolhendo-se na cadeira. — Abaixamos a cabeça e corremos para a porta. Não vai ser tão difícil. Quer dizer… Tem que dar certo. Eu não quero tirar fotos com pessoas estranhas e dar autógrafo quando eu sou só um estudante pobre.

Minseok riu, mas não discordou. 

Os quatro, de maneira muito rápida, levantaram da mesa e correram em direção à porta como se fossem fugitivos. 

[…]

Kyungsoo aparentemente foi o último a chegar, porque já conseguia ver Baekhyun e Minseok abraçadinhos próximo à garagem da casa dos Park, enquanto Chanyeol colocava a mala no carro daquele que o Do acreditava ser Jongin.

Num relance, acabou lembrando do garoto. Havia visto uma vez, ou fora duas, em alguma festividade que aconteceu na casa de Chanyeol, mas nunca trocou qualquer contato com ele, e agora vendo-o mexer as mãos em direção ao maior, lembrou exatamente do porquê.

Jongin era surdo. Kyungsoo não tinha certeza se ele era surdo e mudo, mas lembrava que ele tinha uma grave deficiência auditiva. Pelo pouco que conseguia puxar em sua mente, o Kim nem sempre tivera isso. Aconteceu na infância por conta da pressão do mar quando quase se afogara, algo assim. Realmente não lembrava muito bem.

— Soo! — Chanyeol chamou-o eufórico, já tirando a mala de sua mão. — Tô tão animado! Quase não consegui dormir, mas lembrei que era eu que tinha que dirigir, então me forcei a dormir. Enfim. Esse é o Jongin, meu primo!

— Oh, olá Jongin! — O Do cumprimentou no meio sorriso, mas logo arregalou os olhos. — Ele não consegue me ouvir, não é?

Jongin sorriu levemente e moveu as mãos. Kyungsoo não tinha ideia do que ele poderia ter falado.

— Ele disse que consegue ler lábios. Então, você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Ah, ele disse olá também! 

Foi Baekhyun que ditou indo para perto do Kim, e abraçando-o de lado. 

— Baekhyun e Jongin são melhores amigos desde sempre. Eles aprenderam libras juntos — Chanyeol explicou. — Foi assim que conheci o Baek. Primeiro veio o Nini com ele, e depois eu puxei o Minseok para perto. 

Kyungsoo se limitou a assentir com a cabeça, absorvendo aquele conjunto de informações.

— Acho que guardei todas as coisas — Chanyeol anunciou olhando o porta-mala. — Podemos sair se vocês quiserem. Já revisei o carro, o tanque está cheio. Coloquei um cooler no porta-mala para termos água geladinha e seguirmos bem hidratados. No Nordeste faz calor, né? 

— Isso não é xenofóbico?

— Dizer que no nordeste faz calor, Baekhyun? — Kyungsoo riu. — Ele só afirmou um fato. No nordeste faz calor. 

E lá estava Jongin movendo as mãos outra vez e Kyungsoo se sentiu completamente perdido. Era assim que as pessoas se sentiam quando eles começavam a conversar em coreano no meio do metrô em plena linha amarela?

— Jongin acabou de falar que Baekhyun é burro e que não entende como você ainda se surpreende com esse fato. — Fora Chanyeol que traduziu, e Kyungsoo se limitou dar um sorrisinho fraco.

Por algum motivo, estava completamente constrangido por não entender o Kim. Por que diabos não ensinavam libras na escola? Era um idioma necessário! 

— Você pode ir na frente com o Chan, Soo — Baekhyun ditou. — Pro Jongin ir na frente é um tantinho ruim porque faz com que o Yeollie desvie muito a atenção da estrada. 

— Tudo bem. Sem problema nenhum. 

— Ah, lembre-se de colocar boas músicas. O Jongin adora músicas animadas!

Kyungsoo até pensou em dizer algo, mas por algum motivo, tudo soou muito indelicado em sua cabeça. No fim, acabou indo logo para o banco do carona, tirando o celular do bolso e buscando o primeiro aplicativo que encontrasse que pudesse lhe ensinar libras. 

Não tardou muito para que todos estivessem dentro da Matilde, o carro. Era um  _ Palio _ que mesmo não sendo zero quilômetro, fora muito bem cuidado. O sol logo daria as caras e por isso era importante que eles fossem logo para que pelo menos chegassem em Governador Valadares até a noite, onde descansariam.

Chanyeol se despediu pela milésima vez da mãe e prometeu tomar todo cuidado do mundo. Kyungsoo achava engraçadinho todo o cuidado que a mãe do Park tinha com ele. Não que sua mãe não tivesse, mas ela era tão discreta quanto ele. Apenas disse para tomar cuidado, mandar mensagens para informar que estava bem e se ele precisava de algo. Simples e tranquilo.

Quando partiram, o relógio do pulso apontava perto das cinco horas da manhã. Seria uma longa viagem e possivelmente bem exaustiva, mas de alguma forma ou de outra, estava empolgado e um tanto ansioso.

Ele colocou uma música, animada, como o Kim havia pedido, mas não tão alta para que todos pudessem conversar. As janelas estavam abertas porque estava um clima bem agradável lá fora, ainda que fosse janeiro e o verão estivesse a pleno vapor, queimando os desavisados que esqueciam de usar protetor solar.

— Ainda bem que trouxemos poucas malas. Podemos trazer várias bugigangas dos estados que vamos passar — Baekhyun comentou animado. Pelo retrovisor, Kyungsoo percebeu que ele falava olhando diretamente para o Kim, possivelmente para ajudá-lo com a leitura labial.

— Nini vai querer trazer o pauzão de Brennand na Matilde. A coitada é virgem!

Um silêncio se seguiu depois disso, mas não demorou para que Baekhyun e Minseok começassem a rir alto.

— Ele falou que já tem um próprio pauzão no meio das pernas. Não precisa trazer nada não — Baekhyun falou ainda rindo. — E depois disse que o engraçado é que qualquer pau deve parecer a rola de Brennand pra você porque você tem um pauzinho mixuruca!

— COM LICENÇA? Sehun disse que nem dois guindastes tiravam ele do meu pau!

— Claro né, Chanyeol? Nem dois tiravam, porque não precisa nem de um. Um peteleco e já desencaixa. — Kyungsoo desdenhou, fazendo com que todos no carro rissem, menos o Park e o Kim.

Chanyeol fechou a cara e alguns segundos depois Kyungsoo ouviu um barulho diferente, soava como uma risada, mas muito baixinha. Foi quando virou o rosto que percebeu que se tratava do próprio Kim rindo. 

Então ele conseguia falar? Tinhas as cordas vocais dele funcionando? Várias dúvidas surgiram em sua cabeça, mas sabia que não tinha como perguntar sem parecer insensível. Claro que podia perguntar a Chanyeol, o Kim mais novo não ouviria, mas de alguma forma isso soava muito… errado. Era como se usasse de um artifício para esconder algo do moreno, e ele sabia que se estivesse no mesmo lugar que o outro, se sentiria desconfortável.

— Jongin disse que você pode perguntar, Kyungsoo. Ele responde sem qualquer problemas — Minseok falou num meio sorriso, fazendo o Do arregalar os olhos.

— Desculpa?

— Ele viu suas expressões pelo retrovisor. Imaginou que você tivesse perguntas e dúvidas acerca da deficiência dele, e falou que não tem qualquer problema em falar sobre ela. 

— Eu… Não tenho. Nenhuma pergunta ou dúvida. — Respondeu rapidamente, envergonhado.

Minseok não falou mais nada depois disso e o Do se negou a olhar o retrovisor. Ao menos por ora. Iria tornar a se concentrar nas libras que havia aprendido, e iria ele mesmo perguntar quando conseguisse se comunicar perfeitamente com o outro.

[…]

Num geral, a viagem seguia tranquila. Chanyeol ia dividir o banco de motorista com Minseok, mas até então ainda era ele que estava dirigindo sem quaisquer problemas, batucando os dedos no volante vez ou outra enquanto cantava baixinho.

Eles já tinham parado de conversar há poucas horas, cada um se fechando em seu mundinho. Jongin parecia assistir alguma coisa no celular, e Baekhyun fazia carinho nos fios de cabelo do Kim mais velho, que adormecia em seu ombro. O próprio Do olhava para fora da janela de modo curioso. 

Nunca havia saído de São Paulo antes. Assim como Chanyeol, também nascera no Brasil, sendo filho de imigrantes. Estudava em uma boa escola ali da região e foi quando conheceu Minseok ainda em suas séries iniciais. Havia ouvido da boca do amigo sobre Chanyeol e Baekhyun - que estudavam em outra escola - mas nunca havia conhecido eles, apenas sabia que era o grupo de amizade do Kim.

Minseok era coreano e havia chegado ao Brasil com seus nove anos de idade, com muita dificuldade de falar o português do Brasil. A mãe do Kim conheceu a mãe do Park na igreja e essa última achou que seria uma boa ideia colocar ambos para estudarem juntos em casa para que o mais velho pudesse se acostumar com o idioma. 

Foi aí que se aproximou do Park e não demorou a se aproximar de Baekhyun, que era vizinho de Chanyeol há um bom tempo. 

— No que está pensando? — Chanyeol perguntou em meio a um bocejo.

— Em como nos conhecemos — respondeu num meio sorriso. — Tava achando engraçado o fato de que somos amigos mas demoramos a ser um grupo de fato. Eu era amigo do Minnie praticamente desde os 11 anos, mas só me aproximei de vocês aos meus 17 anos, ainda que vocês fossem amigos do hyung desde antes há mais tempo.

— Sim! E você nem conhecia o Nini que também está com a gente desde sempre. Mas acho que veio um pouco do Baekhyun. Ele era apaixonadinho pelo Min desde sempre e vocês eram amigos, isso o deixava enciumado.

— Lembro do Baek falar que era apaixonadinho pelo Jongin. 

— Amor de criança. Eu realmente acho que o Baekkie é apaixonado pelo Min hyung desde que ele entende amor como amor de fato, sabe? Foi quando ele descobriu que era bissexual e todas essas coisas.

— Somos um grupo de coreanos-brasileiros, não héteros, que não sabem se comunicar e querem resolver tudo no soco.

— Isso foi uma indireta pra mim? — Baekhyun murmurou em meio a um bocejo. — Será que podemos tentar parar em algum posto? Queria comer alguma coisa e o Nini quer ir ao banheiro. 

— Você voltou a ser porta-voz oficial do Nini, Baek? — Chanyeol perguntou numa risada.

— Ele disse que não. Que minha voz não é bonita o suficiente para ser a voz dele. O que acho um ultraje, sinceramente. 

— O GPS diz que tem um posto a poucos quilômetros. Paramos, comemos, descansamos um pouquinho e voltamos para a pista.

— Dessa vez eu dirijo. Vamos fazer isso de forma segura, certo? — Minseok sugeriu, sério.

— Sim, papai!

— Ei, sem daddy kink com meu homem, obrigado.

Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça e se limitou a sorrir. 

Não demorou mais do que meia hora até que eles pudessem parar em um posto de gasolina. Quando o Do colocou os pés no chão, seu joelho estalou de forma que acabou fazendo uma careta. Estava ficando velho. Um velho de vinte anos.

Baekhyun se espreguiçou, tocando facilmente na ponta de seus pés, dos anos que havia se dedicado aos esportes na escola, enquanto Minseok não conseguia passar as mãos do joelho. Era um contraste engraçado.

Jongin havia corrido para o banheiro quando o carro parou e não tinha aparecido desde então. Chanyeol estava encostado em uma parede ali perto com o telefone no ouvido. Possivelmente estava ligando para mãe e para Sehun para avisar que estava tudo indo certo com a viagem.

Quando o Kim mais novo voltou, todos se direcionaram para um restaurante que havia no próprio posto. Minseok, que sempre tivera problemas em comer em qualquer lugar - se o lugar parecesse sujo, ele se recusava - aprovou o estabelecimento, então pareceu um bom lugar para almoçar.

Dividiram uma mesa e almoçaram sem muitas turbulências. Não conversaram ou foram barulhentos como sempre, a fadiga da viagem provavelmente começando a dar as caras. Trocaram poucas palavras, principalmente Chanyeol e Minseok, que discutiam o melhor percurso e em qual cidade eles deviam parar. 

Quando terminaram e se direcionaram para o carro, Baekhyun acabou pedindo para o Do para ir na frente, não apenas para fazer companhia ao namorado, mas como havia comido bastante, temia ficar enjoado e ver a pista de alguma forma o deixava melhor.

Obviamente Kyungsoo não se importou em trocar, e agora estavam ele, Jongin e Chanyeol no banco de trás, o último parecendo quase um morto porque só foi encostar a cabeça no vidro que adormeceu.

Dessa vez os vidros não estavam abertos, o ar condicionado dando conta de deixar um clima agradável dentro do automóvel. Kyungsoo tirou o celular do bolso outra vez e colocou o fone de ouvido decidido a ver alguma das séries que havia baixado para assistir offline na Netflix. 

Foi quando clicou em Grey’s Anatomy e se deixou mergulhar na série. Ainda estava na metade da quarta temporada, quase doze temporadas atrasado, mas não era a melhor pessoa do mundo maratonando as coisas então realmente não se incomodava com aquilo. 

Estava um pouco mais da metade do episódio quando sentiu uma mão em seu pulso. Quando virou o rosto viu os olhos cheios de expectativas do Kim mais novo, que sorria alegre. Depois disso, foi uma metralhadora de gestos. Aparentemente Jongin falava de alguma coisa completamente animado, e tudo que Kyungsoo conseguia fazer era arregalar os olhos totalmente perdido.

Chanyeol ainda dormia. Minseok parecia concentrado na pista e Baekhyun possivelmente fazia o mesmo para não acabar vomitando. Kyungsoo tornou a olhar o Kim, que agora o olhava numa expressão um tanto confusa.

— Eu não sei nadinha de libras. — Murmurou baixo, se sentindo culpado. 

Jongin mordeu o lábio de modo pensativo, e então ergueu as duas mãos para o Do como se pedisse para ele esperar. Depois apontou para o celular e depois para os próprios olhos.

— Você assiste Grey’s Anatomy? — Perguntou incerto, mas recebeu um aceno positivo com a cabeça. — Oh! Que bom. Eu gosto bastante.

Jongin seguiu sorrindo e voltou a apontar para o celular, antes de apontar para o próprio Do e para si mesmo. 

— Se você pode assistir comigo? Claro! 

Falou um tanto mais seguro e lá estava o sorriso bonito do Kim novamente no rosto. De modo muito involuntário, ofereceu o fone direito para Jongin e só percebeu o que tinha feito quando o próprio ergueu a sobrancelha. Antes que pudesse pedir desculpas, o garoto de cabelos rosados colocou o fone no ouvido e deixou o olhar cair sobre o celular.

Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio e acabou dando play no episódio, assistindo em silêncio, não querendo se preocupar com nada por horas.

O céu já estava escuro e quando Kyungsoo deu por si, Jongin estava adormecido contra seu ombro, o fone de ouvido caído de qualquer jeito em seu colo. Possivelmente havia se distraído tanto com a série que não percebeu o tempo passar. Se permitiu olhar por alguns segundos para o Kim, que parecia bem sereno em seu sono.

Assim como ele próprio, os traços coreanos eram bem aparentes. Possivelmente ele era filho de dois coreanos. Os fios de cabelo eram da cor rosa pastel, como se a tinta estivesse completamente desbotada. As bochechas não eram tão aparentes, mas de alguma forma pareciam ser macias. Kyungsoo conteve a vontade de apertá-las.

— Ele é legal, não é? 

Kyungsoo se viu voltando para a realidade com a fala de Chanyeol, que olhava para os dois com um meio sorriso. 

— Jongin sempre foi muito alegre e barulhento. Éramos insuportáveis quando estávamos juntos. Perder a audição foi algo que pesou muito pra ele, sabe? Acho que já te contei isso, mas não em detalhes. 

— Não precisa me contar — Kyungsoo falou rapidamente. — Acho que isso é algo pessoal dele, certo? 

— Sim, é. Mas ele realmente não se importa muito de falar sobre isso. Ele passou por terapia, na verdade, faz até hoje. Ele aceita sua condição e para além disso, quer ao máximo normalizá-la. Ele perdeu a audição mas ele ainda é ele, sabe? A única coisa que nunca conseguimos mudar foi ele falar…

— Ele fala? — A pergunta veio carregada de curiosidade.

— Bom, teoricamente, sim. Ele não é surdo e mudo. Ele tem apenas a deficiência auditiva, mas se nega a falar desde então. Além da vergonha, porque já que ele não escuta a própria voz ele não consegue definir volume ou tom, ele decidiu quando criança que já que ele não escuta ninguém, ninguém ouviria ele.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça de modo positivo, como se dissesse de alguma forma que entendia, ainda que não entendesse. Não sabia o peso que era perder um sentido, ainda mais quando você o tinha e que então foi tirado de modo repentino. 

Jongin parecia um garoto alegre, animado. Ainda que não soubesse o que ele dizia, havia arrancando muitas risadas do outro amigo e sempre tinha um sorriso presente no rosto. Até mesmo quando encontrava os olhos perdidos do Do, não parecia se envergonhar ou sentir algum peso em relação a “não-escuta”. Ele apenas sorria e batia em algum dos meninos para traduzir para si.

Isso de alguma forma deixava Kyungsoo ainda mais inconformado. Como que todos eram obrigados a aprender inglês na escola, mas nunca libras? Perceber que havia pessoas que só tinham aquela língua como forma de se expressar e boa parte da parcela da população não entender era… um total absurdo.

— Esse é o hotel, Chan? — O garoto saiu de sua linha de pensamentos quando ouviu a voz do mais velho entre o grupo e percebeu que o carro havia parado.

— Sim, sim! Ele mesmo. Fiz já tudo pela internet! Vai ser literalmente só mostrar os documentos e pegarmos as chaves dos quartos — Chanyeol falou, animado diante da possibilidade de descansar numa cama fofa.

— O Nini tá dormindo? — Fora Baekhyun que perguntou, virando o rosto para ver que o melhor amigo ainda seguia encostado no ombro do Do.

— Ele acabou pegando no sono enquanto assistíamos Greys Anatomys. — Explicou também olhando para o garoto adormecido. 

Baekhyun não disse nada, só esticou o corpo entre os bancos do carro e fez um carinho suave nos fios rosados do garoto até deixar que os dedos brincassem com a orelha do mesmo, que pareceu despertar, empurrando o braço do Byun, que se limitou a rir.

— Chegamos, preguiçoso. — Ditou encarando o outro que se limitou a fazer um gesto. 

Kyungsoo nem mesmo precisava entender libras para saber o que aquilo significava.

— Eu não te criei assim, Jongin. Que coisa feia — Baekhyun tornou a murmurar numa careta, antes de rir. — Vamos, tenho certeza que um travesseiro vai ser mais fofo do que o ombro do Soo.

Jongin pareceu só se dar contar daquilo naquele segundo, porque afastou-se do Do de supetão, os olhos arregalados enquanto mexia os braços de um modo muito dinâmico e rápido, deixando o pobre Kyungsoo entre confusão e preocupação.

— Fala mais devagar, Nini! — Chanyeol pediu quando segurou os pulsos dele. — Não estamos te entendendo. 

O garoto de cabelo rosado suspirou e voltou a mexer as mãos, dessa vez de modo mais lento enquanto Chanyeol assentia com a cabeça.

— Kyungsoo, ele está pedindo desculpas. Principalmente se ele acabou babando em você. Foi sem querer e ele não percebeu. Que ele não é folgado com pessoas desconhecidas e realmente sente muito.

Kyungsoo olhou para o outro e sorriu.

— Está tudo bem. Sem babas! 

Jongin o olhou ainda culpado e levou a mão ao peito, onde ficava o coração. O Do chutou se tratar de algo como juramento ou promessa.

— De verdade. Eu juro! — Respondeu ainda incerto, mas quando ele sorriu, acabou por sorrir também.

Agora tinha que aprender libras de todo jeito!

[...]

Quando fizeram check-in, passaram a se dividir entre si nos três quartos que Chanyeol havia alugado. Ele queria realmente dar privacidade a Baekhyun e Minseok porque sabia que era a primeira vez que eles tinham oportunidade de dormir juntos, ainda que fossem, de fato, apenas dormir.

Poderia dividir outro quarto com Kyungsoo e Jongin, mas não sabia como ambos lidariam em dormir com uma pessoa desconhecida e por isso, acabou optando pelos três quartos ainda que tivesse custado um pouco mais para seu bolso.

— O de vocês. — Entregou a chave para o Kim mais velho que parecia muito mais focado em tirar pelos invisíveis do rosto do namorado. — Eu vou ficar com o Jongin no quarto da direita e Kyungsoo vai ficar no da esquerda.

— Não vamos todos ficar no mesmo quarto? — Baekhyun perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, parecendo surpreso com a informação.

— Nenhum quarto comporta cinco pessoas — Chanyeol explicou. — Então acabei dividindo em três. 

— E em um quarto ficará eu e o Minnie? — Baekhyun tornou a perguntar, fazendo o Park arquear a sobrancelha um tanto confuso. 

Qual era o problema?

— Sim! É até de cama de casal! 

— O seu quarto com o Jongin é cama de solteiro? Se for, vamos preferir ele — Minseok fora quem disse de modo calmo, esticando a mão para devolver a chave.

— Amor, não — Baekhyun murmurou segurando o pulso do Kim. — Está tudo bem. Mesmo. Só fui pego de surpresa. Mas está tudo bem.

— Baekkie, eu nã-

O ruivo levou o dedo aos lábios finos do namorado e negou com a cabeça, antes de esboçar um meio sorriso.

— Eu confio em você. — Falou baixo, fitando os olhos alheios, que pareciam buscar alguma coisa que dissesse o contrário, mas pelo suspiro e o sorriso que se seguiu, possivelmente não encontrou nada.

— Então, estamos indo! — Minseok disse por fim, tornando a abraçar o namorado antes de caminhar pelo corredor.

— Eu não entendi o que acabou de acontecer aqui — Chanyeol falou para si antes de levar um tapa na nuca do Jongin, que negou com a cabeça. — O quê?

E lá estava Kyungsoo, mais uma vez, sem saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Também não havia entendido nada do que tinha passado entre o casal, e o fato de logo Jongin ser a pessoa que explicava o deixava cada vez mais perdido.

— Puta merda! Eu sou uma anta. — O Park murmurou, batendo na própria testa. — Preciso pedir desculpas ao Baekkie. 

— Por favor, me localizem. — Kyungsoo pediu preocupado, o olhar indo entre o Park e o Kim.

— O Minseok nunca te contou? O antigo namorado do Baekhyun forçava demais ele. Queria que eles transassem de todo jeito de modo que deixou o Baekkie muito mal. E quando eles dormiam juntos, ele era muito…

— Entendi — Kyungsoo falou balançando as mãos. — Não, o Minnie nunca me contou, provavelmente por ser algo que diz respeito a Baekhyun. Você deveria ter se lembrado de algo assim, Chanyeol. Você foi promovido ao cargo de pior amigo dessa viagem.

— Eu estou pagando as hospedagens! Como posso ser o pior amigo?

Jongin revirou os olhos para fazer uma careta. Kyungsoo riu porque concordava com o que o Kim queria dizer.

— Enfim. Odeio vocês! Vamos, Nini? 

E novamente, estavam lá eles numa conversa que Kyungsoo não conseguia entender nada, só o olhar horrorizado do Park que movia as mãos de modo apressado como o Kim. Se estivesse com a chave na mão, só iria para o quarto, mas Chanyeol ainda não havia entregado a si.

— Eu já disse que te odeio? — Chanyeol murmurou para o Kim que lhe ofereceu o dedo do meio. — Ele quer dormir com você, Soo.

— Comigo?

O choque em seu rosto era evidente.

— Ele disse que não quer dormir comigo, porque… Eu sou muito barulhento. Muito BARULHENTO!

Kyungsoo não se aguentou e caiu numa crise de risos. Porque sim, Chanyeol conseguia ser tão insuportavelmente barulhento até para uma pessoa que não ouvia. 

— Eu realmente odeio vocês. Vocês se merecem. Estou de mal com você. — Resmungou, entregando a chave para o Do antes de sumir pelo corredor falando para todas as paredes em como seus amigos eram ridículos.

Kyungsoo limpava as lágrimas da sua crise de riso quando Jongin apontou para a chave e depois para o corredor. Assentiu com a cabeça e caminhou com o garoto em direção ao quarto que parecia bom o suficiente para passar uma noite. 

O Do apontou para o banheiro e Jongin se limitou a fazer um sinal de joinha antes de abrir sua mala e pegar um carregador para o celular. Kyungsoo pegou o que precisava e foi tomar banho.

Quando saiu já confortável em roupas para dormir, encontrou o Kim apagado na cama, todo torto. Uma mão estava para cima, outra para baixo e as pernas abertas em posições diferentes. O Do não conseguiu conter a vontade de rir, achando-o um tanto adorável.

Ainda que estivesse com sono, ao deitar na cama, tudo que fez foi desbloquear o celular, pegar o fone de ouvido e abrir vídeos de libras. Esperava, ao menos, conseguir dar bom dia para o garoto na manhã seguinte.

Por algum motivo, Kyungsoo queria poder entrar no mundo do Kim. 

[...]

Chanyeol havia contado para todos quando eles estavam na mesa tomando café que iriam explorar a cidade. Que não fazia sentido que eles estivessem viajando de carro numa aventura para viverem entre carro e hotel. Todos pareceram concordar ou estavam com sono demais para discordar de qualquer coisa que fosse.

O Park descobriu que na cidade havia um parapente, mas não conseguiu convencer ninguém de ir, e ele parou de encher o saco no momento em que Kyungsoo disse que o empurraria de lá sem qualquer tipo de apetrecho e levaria só os ossos para Sehun.

Por isso, se limitaram a apenas andar na cidade com um mapinha um tanto mal feito pela recepcionista do hotel. Chanyeol e Minseok realmente pareciam entretidos em tirar fotos.

Jongin estava mais distraído em sentir, ao menos era o que Baekhyun havia explicado para Kyungsoo. 

— Ele faz isso em todos os lugares novos? — Kyungsoo perguntou olhando o Kim mais novo de longe.

— Sim. Ele gosta de sentir o lugar. Deixar que todos os outros sentidos falem por si, sabe? Daqui a pouco ele chega perto e começa a tagarelar sobre tudo que ele descobriu e percebeu. 

Kyungsoo assentiu, tornando a olhar o garoto de cabelos rosados que parecia concentrado enquanto encarava uma estátua. 

— O Chanyeol me contou ontem… Sobre sua antiga relação. — Ditou de maneira repentina mas que não pareceu incomodar o Byun, porque ele soltou uma lufada de ar antes de sorrir.

— Fofoqueiro! Mas sim, passei por uns problemas. Namorar caras mais velhos que dizem que você é muito maduro para sua idade e te enrolam com uns papos furados dá nisso. Enfim, foi bem ruim, mas já passou. — Explicou num tom calmo. — Eu realmente era novo, foi minha primeira relação homoafetiva e enfim… Só ladeira abaixo. Veja isto, Bolsonaro!

Kyungsoo riu.

— Se ele ver, ele te mata. 

— Como um homem desse é presidente, hein? Enfim. Eu e o Minnie nunca tínhamos dormido juntos, na mesma cama, sozinhos num quarto. Obviamente já dormimos juntos no mesmo espaço porque somos amigos há muito tempo, mas não como namorados, entende? Nunca foi por questão de confiança, mas…

— As marcas ficam.

Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça.

— Mas foi tranquilo. Ontem. Dormimos juntos, abraçados, e foi muito bom. Ele perguntou o tempo inteiro se eu estava bem e foi muito fofo. Eu sabia que estava confortável com isso já tem um tempo porque nossa relação vem se consolidando cada vez mais. Tem momento que estamos nos beijando e eu… Só quero, sabe? Eu desejo demais meu namorado. Só acho que ainda não estou cem por cento pronto.

— E eu acho que está tudo bem, Baekkie. Minseok é um cara maravilhoso e eu tenho certeza que ele não se importa de esperar o seu tempo. Ao menos ele nunca me trouxe nada do tipo, sabe? É engraçado pensar que sempre que ele fala de você, é como se você fosse o bebezinho dele.

Kyungsoo riu ao tempo que Baekhyun fazia careta.

— Você acha que ele não me deseja? 

— Eu tenho certeza que ele te deseja, Baek. Você precisa ver como ele fica afetado quando você usa aquelas calças apertadas. Chanyeol conta em detalhes e ainda faz comentários próprios. O que eu não indico muito.

— Jongin gostou dele. Do Minseok. E Jongin não erra nessas coisas, sabe? Parece que esse “sentir” — fez aspas com as mãos — dele é bem… Certeiro. 

— Eu estou aprendendo libras. No Youtube. Pra conseguir falar com ele. — Confessou envergonhado. — Quis dar bom dia pra ele, mas fiquei envergonhado em errar. Eu quero poder conversar com ele. Ele parece ser realmente uma pessoa bacana.

— O Nini? Ele é a melhor pessoa desse mundo todinho. É incrível da sua parte estar aprendendo a linguagem de sinais, Soo. Mesmo. Jonginie vai ficar super felizinho. Ele adora quando as pessoas aprendem porque ele sente que pode alcançar mais pessoas, sabe? Do tipo, se você encontrar outra pessoa como ele, essa pessoa não ficará perdida. Porque o Nini é assim… Tem esse coração enorme.

Os olhos do Do outra vez encontraram os do Kim mais novo, que dessa vez, olhava-o também. O garoto de cabelos rosados sorriu e apontou para a estátua que estava encarando por muitos segundos. Moveu a mão para o rosto e depois fez um sinal de negativo com a mão, dizendo que havia achado feio.

Kyungsoo fez uma careta pra dizer que concordava e depois sorriu. 

Baekhyun, que assistia tudo em silêncio, mordeu a parte interna da bochecha para não soltar qualquer comentário inconveniente. 

Ao menos não por hora. 

  
  
  


[...]

Lá estavam eles de volta à estrada. Kyungsoo honestamente não lembrava exatamente para onde estavam indo e pelo cansaço que lhe tomava o corpo, também pouco se importava. Minseok era quem estava no volante naquele momento e Baekhyun seguia no banco de carona, dessa vez sem quaisquer motivos de enjoos ou coisa do tipo; só queria acompanhar o namorado e distraí-lo de forma que não deixasse que o cansaço falasse mais alto e acabasse provocando um acidente na rodovia.

Sabia que estava próximo a algum hotel e por isso não se preocupou tanto com aquilo, se não iria fazer todos pararem o carro seja lá onde fosse para que tivessem um merecido descanso mesmo que fosse num motel barato de esquina.

Baekhyun parecia contar animado sobre alguns pensamentos que tinha referentes à universidade e como estava feliz que de alguma forma estaria num prédio próximo ao namorado agora que havia passado para fazer Relações Internacionais.

Chanyeol estava calado, encostado do outro lado no banco traseiro. Digitava rapidamente coisas aleatórias no celular e o Do tinha uma crença gigantesca que ele seguia falando com o Sehun por conta do sorriso enorme que estava carregando em seus lábios.

Jongin simplesmente… Dormiu. Depois que eles comeram em um restaurante à beira da estrada, ele apenas encostou a cabeça no estofado do banco e dormiu. Agora tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro do mais velho que não se importava de fato com aquilo, prestando atenção nas feições calmas que o garoto de cabelo rosa tinha.

Kyungsoo sempre admitiu pra si, com muita facilidade, que Jongin era muito bonito. Mas não era apenas uma beleza daquelas que você fala “ _ nossa, você deveria ser modelo ou pelo menos digital influencer _ ”. Não, Jongin tinha uma beleza muito pura, como se tivesse carregando em si todos os sonhos do mundo. Como se fosse um raio do sol que se desprendeu do espaço e se tornou no humano que ressonava baixinho em seu ombro. 

O Do não pode deixar de abrir um meio sorriso e levar o polegar ao cantinho da boca do garoto que passava a escorrer baba. Deveria ser nojento pensando sob uma ótica geral mas, de alguma forma, para Kyungsoo era apenas… adorável. E claro, se Jongin percebesse que tinha babado enquanto dormia no ombro do Do, ele ficaria bem chateado e frustrado consigo mesmo. 

— Eu fico horrorizado com a maneira que esse moleque dorme de qualquer jeito e de qualquer forma — Chanyeol foi que despertou o Do da sua linha de pensamentos, fazendo-o fitar o maior — Sempre foi assim. Tipo, desde sempre! Mano, Jongin conseguiu dormir na linha vermelha em pleno horário de pico. A gente tava indo pra Tatuapé e ele dormiu EM PÉ numa quarta feira às 18 da noite!

— O dom natural do Nini — Baekhyun falou rindo, olhando pra trás — Sempre invejei. Ele é assim desde pivete. 

— Ele realmente nunca falou depois do acidente? — Kyungsoo se viu saindo completamente do assunto, deixando as palavras escaparem antes que pudesse ter pensado nelas com mais clareza.

— Não exatamente. Eu… Eu já peguei ele falando uns anos atrás, contra o microfone do celular. Ele estava tentando sentir as vibrações para tentar ter um controle da própria voz. Eu até conversei com ele, disse que me senti muito feliz em escutá-lo mais uma vez, mas ele disse que seguiria sem falar. Que mesmo que me amasse incondicionalmente, ele não falaria. 

— Aquilo de que se ele não escuta ninguém, ninguém vai ouvir ele?

— Um pouco mais do que isso — Baekhyun continuou — Libras é o idioma dele. E ele não acha justo ter que se esforçar para dois idiomas quando ninguém faz o mínimo esforço pra ele, quando é uma necessidade e não apenas um  _ a mais _ no currículo. Ele ficar calado é uma maneira de encorajar as pessoas a entrar no mundo dele e poder entrar no mundo de outros que têm deficiência como a dele ou parecida com a dele.

— Jongin sempre teve um coração enorme. — Minseok murmurou sem tirar os olhos da estrada. — Com o tempo a gente só… Não insistiu mais. Respeitamos a vontade dele e fim. No fundo, ele tem razão… Por que ele tem que se desdobrar em mil pra nos entender e se comunicar e a gente não pode fazer o mínimo por ele?

— Ele diz que um dia vai falar quando achar que vale a pena fazer tal coisa. Quando ele “sentir” — Fez aspas com as mãos — Aquele sentir dele de décimo sentido, sabe? Ele vai falar. 

Kyungsoo assentiu, voltando a encarar o garoto de cabelos rosados. 

— Você tá muito curioso pelo Nini — Baekhyun cantarolou em um tom maldoso.

— Não estou curioso! Eu só… Ele é diferente, sabe? E não falo por ele ter deficiência auditiva. A maneira como ele se move no mundo é diferente! Eu só tô ao lado dele há praticamente três dias e isso já é completamente perceptível!

— Eu acho que-

— Eu acho que chegamos no hotel e se você começar a falar o que você pensa, amor… A gente só sai do carro no próximo ano.

Baekhyun estreitou os olhos para o Kim mais velho e mostrou a ele a língua. O mais velho apenas riu e selou a boca alheia.

— ECA! GAYS! BOLSONARO VEJA ISTO! — Chanyeol exclamou em uma risada, remexendo o corpo o suficiente para acordar o Kim.

Jongin olhou para os lados e bufou antes de dar sua atenção ao Byun e mover as mãos.

— Sim, Nini, Chanyeol é barulhento pra caralho. Você tem total razão.

— EU ACHO UM ABSURDO O JONGIN ME CHAMAR DE BARULHENTO. ISSO É HOMOFOBIA.  _ LUISA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL _ , ESSE GATINHO AQUI ESTÁ SENDO ATACADO.

Jongin encarou o outro com uma cara de nojo enquanto negava com a cabeça para mover as mãos mais uma vez fazendo todos rirem, menos Kyungsoo e Chanyeol.

— Haha, engraçadinho você Kim Jongin. Quando você menos esperar, vai ouvir poucas e boas. 

Jongin piscou os olhos antes de tornar a falar com as mãos algo que o Kyungsoo entendeu.

“ _ Eu sou surdo _ ”.

Chanyeol fora quem moveu as mãos agora e Jongin se limitou a lhe dar o dedo do meio antes de rir.

Kyungsoo quis muito perguntar o que houve, mas ficou em silêncio. Sempre se sentia péssimo quando pedia para traduzirem para ele algo que ele acreditava fielmente que deveria entender. 

— Vamos sair, cambada. Tô morrendo de sono — Foi o Kim mais velho quem pareceu resolver a briga, já saindo do carro.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol fizeram o mesmo e quando o Do abria sua porta sentiu uma mão envolvendo seu pulso, percebendo que Jongin lhe chamava a atenção. O mais baixo arqueou a sobrancelha grossa, um tanto confuso, e o Kim mostrou a tela do próprio celular aberto num bloco de notas.

> _ “Falei q chamar o pcy de barulhento era consciência de classe dos surdos. Ai quando ele disse sobre me fazer ouvir fiz a piadinha infame que ñ escuto e ele fez a piadinha infame de saber falar meu idioma e ouvirei igual” _

Kyungsoo olhou para o Kim outra vez, que sorria levemente. O Do ficou surpreso em não só Jongin notar que ele não havia entendido, mas como também se preocupou em explicar para que ele ficasse por dentro. 

O garoto até pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas Jongin apagou o que tinha no bloco de notas e tornou a digitar de novo.

> _ “Vc é fofinho qnd ñ ta entendendo e ñ qr me perguntar como se fosse me ofender. Não ofende. Pode perguntar… Mas vou parar de te responder se eu perceber q vc parou com a carinha fofa :D ” _

E sem dar espaço para Kyungsoo responder, saiu do carro pela porta que Chanyeol havia aberto. 

Kim Jongin não cansava de ser uma caixinha de surpresas.

[...]

Ouvia de longe o barulho do chuveiro ligado que até funcionaria como um ótimo som ambiente pra dormir, não fosse a fome. Ainda que tivesse jantado logo após chegar ao hotel, continuava sentindo fome e ficou feliz de ter algumas guloseimas na sua mala que havia comprado em um dos postos de gasolina que pararam no meio do caminho.

Tirou um pacote de bisnaguinhas e achou que ficaria perfeito com a geleia de morango que roubou descaradamente da mesa de jantar do hotel. Não que ele tenha roubado um pote! Eram apenas sachês de viagem e um ou dois não fariam falta, né?

Antes de começar a comer, lembrou do companheiro de quarto que ainda estava no banho e se perguntou se o mesmo, de alguma forma, também ia querer comer. E ainda nessa linha de pensamento, pensou se conseguiria perguntar tal coisa em libras. Não deveria ser tão difícil perguntar se alguém quer pão em libras, certo? Abriu o youtube rapidinho e não demorou para abrir o primeiro vídeo, copiando os gestos da mesma forma até ter certeza que tinha aprendido direitinho e poderia reproduzir sem medo. 

Estava preparado para indagar no momento que Jongin saiu do banheiro, mas o Do pareceu ter entrado num estado de torpor inexplicável. Bom, digo… Explicação até tinha, afinal de contas Kyungsoo jamais esperava que Jongin fosse aparecer apenas com uma tolha branca frouxa em sua cintura e o corpo completamente molhado. O garoto de cabelo rosado, inclusive, pediu desculpas e apontou para mala como se dissesse que tinha esquecido as roupas e, tão rápido quanto surgiu, sumiu em direção ao banheiro, deixando um Kyungsoo pra trás ainda tentando lembrar como respirava.

Quando Jongin já estava perfeitamente bem vestido e com a atenção no celular, o Do pareceu finalmente lembrar como respirar, viver e seguir sendo uma pessoa normal (esse último ainda por confirmar) e decidiu seguir a sua missão inicial de oferecer pelo menos um pãozinho pro Kim.

Tocou em seu braço de modo cuidadoso e quando ganhou sua atenção, moveu as mãos tal como lembrava, vendo o garoto de cabelos rosados arquear a sobrancelha numa expressão de choque que fez Kyungsoo ficar um pouco nervoso e repetir o gesto mais vezes só pra tentar dizer o que ele estava tentando dizer, com medo de estar ofendendo o Kim de alguma forma.

Quando decidiu que tinha sido uma péssima ideia e ia abrir a boca para falar exatamente o que pretendia, foi surpreendido por suas mãos geladas em suas bochechas e depois…

Depois…

_ Kim Jongin havia lhe dado um selinho?????? _

_ KIM JONGIN ENCOSTOU A BOQUINHA DELE EM SUA BOQUINHA?????? _

_ O QUE ACONTECEU? _

Kyungsoo ficou tão chocado que se limitou a piscar os olhos diversas vezes antes de correr para cama e se esconder em seus lençóis em completo choque. E se Jongin tentou dizer alguma coisa, bom… Não disse. Nem por voz, nem pelas mãos. 

[...]

— O que é que a baiana tem? TEM! — Chanyeol cantou pela milionésima vez remexendo o corpo enquanto andavam nas ruas não muito cheias de Salvador.

— Eu juro que se Chanyeol cantar essa porra mais uma vez, eu juro que Sehun só vai conhecer os ossos do namorado! 

— MAS ESTAMOS NA BAHIA, BAEKHYUN!

— E meu ouvido continua não sendo pinico, Chanyeol. Então para de cantar essa merda pelo amor de Deus. Já não basta esse sol fritando o meu cérebro.

— Estamos longe? — Minseok perguntou depois de tomar mais um gole de água.

— Na verdade, não. Segundo o Google Maps, o Mercado Modelo fica a poucos minutos daqui. Aí podemos subir o Elevador Lacerda e ser incríveis turistas pelo Pelourinho e etc, etc.

— Vamos subir um elevador? Tipo… No meio da rua? — Chanyeol perguntou chocado.

— Você não estudou nada dos estados que iríamos passar, Chanyeol?  _ Really _ ? — Baekhyun perguntou estalando a língua. 

— CARALHO, UM ELEVADOR NO MEIO DA RUA, MUITO BOM!

Jongin olhou pra ele e fez joinha com as mãos antes de começar a falar, fazendo o Park arregalar os olhos.

— Como assim vinte e cinco centavos? COMO ASSIM VINTE E CINCO CENTAVOS? EM QUE MUNDO VOCÊ PAGA PRA ENTRAR NUM ELEVADOR? 

— Meu Deus, por que Jongin foi dizer logo pro muquirana do Chanyeol que temos que pagar pra subir no elevador?

— NÃO, PORRA. VINTE E CINCO CENTAVOS. SOMOS CINCO PESSOAS, SABE QUANTO DÁ? UM REAL E VINTE E CINCO CENTAVOS. PRA PEGAR UM ELEVADOR. ELEVADORES SÃO DE GRAÇA!

— É um ponto turístico, Chanyeol — Kyungsoo falou pela primeira vez naquela manhã, levemente impaciente. 

— Foda-se???? É um elevador???? Existe uma maneira de subir sem ser pelo elevador?????

— Na teoria, sim — Minseok respondeu — Mas é putamente exaustivo.

— Custa um real e vinte cinco centavos? 

— Não, mas-

— Então vamos andando! A gente veio pra conhecer a cidade e não para gastar UM REAL E VINTE E CINCO CENTAVOS NUM ELEVADOR, MEU!

— Chanyeol, eu pago A MERDA DOS SEUS VINTE E CINCO CENTAVOS!

— Você não tá entendendo, Soo! Se a gente pagar, a gente vai alimentar esse sistema capitalista que vai fazer acreditar que tudo bem cobrar pra pegar um elevador! Imagina quando começarem a cobrar nos elevadores de shopping???? Isso vai ser um caos e-

Chanyeol não conseguiu terminar porque Jongin colocou a mão na boca do Park e lhe deixou um tapa na cabeça. 

— E novamente Kim Jongin salva o universo, Deus é mais! Ou Oxum é mais? Não sei se é meio xenofóbico falar de Deus na Bahia.

— Xenofóbico é você achar que todos os soteropolitanos são de uma religião de matriz africana, amor — Minseok falou apertando o nariz do Byun que bufou.

— Os napolitanos? 

— Soteropolitano. Quem nasce em Salvador. 

— Solteiro… Palitando. Tá aí, uma coisa que eu queria ser. Digo, se eu não tivesse o Sehun. 

— O elevador está aí, chegamos! Podemos só subir pra eu poder jogar o Chanyeol la de cima? Por favor. 

Kyungsoo novamente falava em seu tom sem paciência que pareceu fazer efeito porque logo todos estavam entrando na estrutura metálica e pagando os vinte e cinco centavos pedidos ainda que sob o protesto do Park, que foi empurrado com tudo para dentro do elevador com Jongin e Minseok à tiracolo, deixando Baekhyun e Kyungsoo para trás para ir na próxima vez, já que a estrutura estava cheia.

— Como é que o cara não é mão de vaca pra ganhar todo o dinheiro numa viagem de carro, mas faz questão de vinte e cinco centavos?

— Não é só pelos vinte centavos! — Kyungsoo gracejou fazendo o Byun rir.

— Fala isso nem de brincadeira que esses vinte centavos colocou Bolsonaro no poder. Se eu soubesse, bicho… Nunca mais reclamaria do PSDB aumentando a passagem de São Paulo. Na moral! 

Kyungsoo riu e negou com a cabeça.

— Não, sério. Chanyeol as vezes é tão absurdo que nem o Jongin aguenta as coisas que ele fala. E tipo, o Jongin não escuta. Isso é a maior prova universal que o Chanyeol é um pé no saco, gay!

O Do mordeu o lábio inferior quando escutou o nome do Kim e numa busca de entender o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, olhou para o Byun e repetiu o mesmo gesto que havia feito para o garoto de cabelos rosados. 

Baekhyun fez uma careta e o empurrou levemente com os olhos.

— Por que você tá me pedindo pra te beijar… Ainda mais um puta beijo, de língua, quando sou comprometido??? Sou muito cadelinha do Kim Minseok, ok?!

— EU PERGUNTEI SE VOCÊ QUERIA PÃO! — Rebateu horrorizado.

Baekhyun estreitou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

— Mão fechada com mão fechada e abrindo, pão! Mão fechada com mão fechada, se esfregando… Beijão. Mirou no pão errado, Soo. — Falou rindo — Vem, nossa vez de subir no elevador de vinte e cinco centavos!

[...]

— O QUE É QUE A BAIANA TEM? TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM — Chanyeol cantava mais alto, claramente alterado fazendo todos os outros rirem. 

— O Chanyeol bêbado é ainda mais insuportável. Vamos jogar ele no mar e ver se os tubarões comem! — Baekhyun ditou em uma risada.

— Tubarões só em Recife, amor. E jogar Chanyeol no mar tem chances altíssimas da Iemanjá mandar de volta porque ninguém quer esse troço.

— O Sehun me quer, taokeeeeeeey? Nossa, vou até ligar pra ele e falar que tô vendo a segunda coisa mais linda do mundo! Porque a primeira é a raba do meu namorado. Porra. MEU DEUS, SEHUN. SUA BUNDA É MUITO LINDA!!!!!!

— Vou ligar pro Sehun, porque ele precisa ouvir essas barbaridades — Baekhyun disse numa risada, pegando o celular do amigo e ligando para o garoto — Sehunnie? Aqui é o Baek, tudo bem? Chanyeol tá meio bêbado, aqui no Farol da Barra, assistindo o pôr do sol enquanto grita pra toda Bahia ouvir que sua bunda é muito linda! Vou passar pra ele.

— AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR — Chanyeol gritou animado e não demorou para que pudessem ouvir a risada do Oh no outro lado da linha.

—  _ Me explica como você tá bêbado, vida! _

— Eu e os meninos fomos num negócio que vende cachaça envelhecida no barril! E tinha uma com nome muito engraçado HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ai, amor, escuta. O nome da cachaça era NO FIOFÓ, eu precisei tomaaaaaaaaaaar!

— Você tomou… No fiofó?

Chanyeol gargalhou.

— É mais engraçado com você falando. Nossa amoooor, queria muito você aqui. Sério. Não tá dando. To segurando vela aqui. Minseok hyung e o Baek estão parecendo carne e unha. Soo tá todo  _ hmmmmmmmmmm _ pro menino Nini!

— CHANYEOL! — Kyungsoo bradou, assustado.

Jongin parecia muito distraído com o pôr do sol para notar a ligação.

—  _ Tadinho de você, meu amor. Lembro que você comentou que o Jongin falava que achava o Soo bem bonitinho e tudo mais. Eu ia falar que ele tinha um crush no Soo, mas me sinto tão adolescente falando crush. Mas enfim… Não sabia que ia rolar alguma coisa de fato! _

Kyungsoo olhou chocado para o celular e depois para o Park que arregalou os olhos igualmente.

— TÁ NO VIVA VOZ, HUNNIE! 

—  _ E VOCÊ ME AVISA AGORA? _

Jongin pareceu naquele momento perceber algo diferente, porque virou o rosto de modo curioso, como se tentasse entender o que acontecia. Baekhyun fora rápido em falar algo para o Kim, que sorriu levemente antes de assentir e levantar para ajudar o garoto mais baixo a se levantar também.

— Vocês vão querer água também? — Baekhyun perguntou, implicitamente explicando o que havia dito pro Kim mais novo.

— Traz pro Chanyeol, quero carregar bêbado pra hotel não — Minseok argumentou numa careta e o Byun assentiu, cruzando os braços com Jongin para irem em busca de algum vendedor ambulante.

Kyungsoo parecia cada vez mais em choque. Então não só pedira - sem querer - um beijo para Jongin. Jongin tinha algum nível de interesse em si. Então, refletindo um pouco mais, sua libra pessimamente dita praticamente disse que ele retribuía aquilo. Retribuía um  _ crush _ no garoto que ele estava dormindo todas as noites no mesmo quarto.

Que ele, Do Kyungsoo, retribuía o interesse de Kim Jongin.

[...]

Kyungsoo não soube fazer outra coisa a não ser ficar quieto. Se Jongin reparou, ele não disse nada porque se limitou a tomar banho quando chegaram do farol da barra e logo entrou nos mundos dos sonhos.

O problema pareceu surgir no outro dia de manhã quando eles estavam organizando as malas para voltarem para a estrada e Chanyeol apareceu no carro com uma expressão frustrada.

— A matilda tá vazando! Vou ter que procurar algum mecânico aqui pra ver isso. Vamos ter que passar pelo menos mais um ou dois dias por aqui. Já falei com a recepção e tá  _ okay  _ seguir com as diárias. Baekhyun falou em explorarmos mais um pouco, mas Minseok achou que não seria justo já que eu ia ficar na oficina e enfim… Eles decidiram ficar na beira da piscina por enquanto até eu voltar e a gente jantar fora. Baekhyun quer comer acarajé já que descobriu que vai ficar mais um pouco aqui e vai ter banheiro caso precise.

— Ah… Tudo bem. A Matilda vai… Sobreviver?

— Claro que vai. É só um vazamento. Ela é mais forte do que isso. Vocês deviam descer.

Kyungsoo assentiu e Jongin chegou a falar alguma para Chanyeol que sorriu e respondeu com outro gesto. O Do bufou cada vez mais irritado, xingando todo o ministério da Educação que nunca colocou libras como um idioma obrigatório e necessário para todos os brasileiros no momento em que estavam na escola. 

Jongin foi o primeiro a sair e se limitou a dar um aceno tímido para Kyungsoo que nem mesmo conseguiu responder. Quando desceu para a área comum do hotel, ficou debaixo de um guarda sol, vendo Minseok e Baekhyun se divertirem dentro da piscina enquanto Jongin ficava apenas com os pés dentro da água, movimentando-os lentamente ainda imerso naquela  _ vibe _ de sentir. 

Chanyeol seguiu ocupado na oficina, mandando uma mensagem ou outra para falar sobre como a Matilde estava e que iriam almoçar juntos em um restaurante ali perto.

Baekhyun se esbaldou de acarajé enquanto Chanyeol parecia levemente traumatizado porque não entendeu o “ _ quente _ ” do acarajé quando uma das baianas perguntou, o que fez com que passasse a acreditar que o Park não chegaria perto de pimenta tão cedo.

Nesse meio tempo ele estava evitando Jongin. Descaradamente. Ele até se sentia mal porque até mesmo passou a falar com o rosto virado para que o Kim mais novo não pudesse ler seus lábios ainda que as poucas vezes em que disse algo, falou de assuntos fúteis. 

Quando voltaram para o hotel, Chanyeol decidiu aproveitar a piscina enquanto Jongin se limitou a declarar que ficaria na área com jogos para ouvir música e novamente a garganta do Kyungsoo vibrou para ele perguntar algo sobre aquilo, mas não disse nada. Era fato que desde de o café da manhã eles não trocaram um olhar sequer e aquilo não dava sinais de mudar tão cedo.

O ponto alto do dia foi definitivamente quando a recepcionista falou que estavam procurando o Charles do quarto 402 e Baekhyun começou a zoação por causa do nome brasileiro que Chanyeol tinha adotado. Mas não demorou para a risada ser generalizada quando Chanyeol comentou que o nome brasileiro do Byun era Benjamin e ficou com a piada do “ _ por favor beija-a-mim _ ”.

Kyungsoo não se importou de falar seu nome brasileiro porque achava Caio bonito, mas teve que revirar os olhos quando Minseok lembrou que adotou Murilo para si e Baekhyun passou o resto da tarde falando “ _ Murilinho meu amor _ ”. Aparentemente o nome de Jongin era Jonathan, mas se alguém fez piada ele pareceu não dar a mínima, completamente absorto no celular e em seus fones de ouvido.

Na hora do jantar, já tinham a notícia que a Matilde estava novinha e eles poderiam finalmente ir para Recife. Ainda que aquilo fosse uma boa notícia, Kyungsoo não conseguiu se sentir animado porque se sentia um babaca por ter fugido do Kim como se ele tivesse algum tipo de doença contagiosa.

Foi quando entrou no quarto que percebeu de fato o que tinha acontecido porque viu Jongin fechando uma mala e lhe entregando um papel antes de sair e ver Chanyeol entrar. O Park não disse nada, mas tinha uma expressão um tanto decepcionada no rosto que obrigou o Do abrir a folha levemente amassada para descobrir o que de fato havia acontecido, ainda que tivesse grandes suspeitas.

> _ Olá hyung. _
> 
> _ Baekhyun conversou comigo hoje, tanto sobre o pão, quanto sobre o viva voz do Sehun. Quase 100% das vezes, eu não me importo em não ouvir, sabe? Claro que faz falta, mas muitas vezes é uma benção, principalmente vivendo no país que a gente vive e sendo de outra etnia com uma orientação sexual não padrão. Enfim. _
> 
> _Sinto muito por ter assediado beijado você. Baek Hyung disse que não era assédio porque você me pediu e eu realmente interpretei dessa forma, ainda que eu quisesse ir devagar e não direto pro beijão. Assim, sabe? O Sehun não mentiu sobre o “crush”, entre aspas porque acho muito adolescente. Mas, voltando, há algum tempo tenho achado você muito bonito e bacana. Os meninos falam muito de você e eu sempre quis ser mais próximo, não só por questão de vai dar namoro (alô Rodrigo Faro!) mas também para ser seu amigo._
> 
> _ Me desculpe pelas barreiras que ultrapassei. Imagino que você não se sinta confortável perto de mim e tudo bem, certo? Temos apenas mais dois dias de viagem pela frente e acho que meus pais vão entender se eu pedir pra voltar de avião. Não querendo ser dramático ou coisa do tipo, mesmo. Mas se tem algo que me deixa mal é não me sentir bem vindo em um lugar e acredite, eu senti isso por muito tempo. _
> 
> _ Posso te dizer que vou seguir mudo até o final da viagem (piadinha sem graça pra quebrar o gelo da seriedade da carta rs) e que nada mais disso vai se repetir. Desculpas pelo beijo, desculpas pela baba no ombro… Só, me desculpa, por favor. _
> 
> _ Ainda assim, foi um prazer em te conhecer, hyung. _
> 
> _ Obrigado por cuidar dos meus amigos enquanto eu estou longe! _

— Chanyeol, vo-

— Eu acho que você deveria ir dormir e depois pensar sobre isso. Conheço você e imagino que seja sua timidez falando. O Jongin é um garoto muito incrível e com uma compreensão que ultrapassa barreiras. Vai descansar e depois pense nascoisas que aconteceram e então decida o que fazer.

Kyungsoo se limitou a assentir com a cabeça, ainda olhando para o papel em suas mãos.

Ele realmente ia deixar sua timidez excessiva para relacionamentos lhe atrapalhar mais uma vez?

[...]

O caminho para Recife foi estranhamente silencioso. Ouvia-se uma vez ou outra um resmungo do Byun que estava queimado pelo sol que tinha tomado em Salvador, mas era somente isso. 

Jongin estava na frente com Chanyeol, enquanto Kyungsoo estava com a cabeça encostada na janela enquanto via tudo passar de maneira rápida pelo vidro. Sentia que aqueles momentos que você achava que estava num videoclipe e o Apologize do Timbaland tocando de fundo no som do carro parecia potencializar aquilo. Só faltava a chuva e  _ voilà _ … Seria um autêntico cantor de pop em seu videoclipe sofrendo pela novinha que o havia deixado.

O Kim nunca esteve tão calado e aquilo não era só força de expressão. Viu suas mãos movendo-se pouquíssimas vezes naquelas horas de viagem e ele aparentava uma desanimação que era fora de série. Até mesmo na hora de dormir ele só pegou a chave da mão do Park e sumiu pelo corredor para ir descansar em seu quarto.

E se a viagem tinha sido estranhamente calada, enquanto eles andavam no Recife antigo, tudo parecia ainda pior. Nem mesmo quando estavam de frente para a escultura de Brennand (sim, a tal rola de brennand), Jongin expressou qualquer coisa, deixando a todos preocupados, inclusive Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun foi quem deu a ideia de que eles deveriam comer alguma coisa na livraria que tinha formato de árvore que havia ali perto para depois voltarem e pegarem um barco para atravessar o rio e ver a escultura de pertinho. 

Enquanto entravam na livraria, Kyungsoo puxou - sem força - o pulso do Jongin, levando-o para outro lado, próximo de uma escultura do Darth Vader que havia em tamanho real no recinto.

O Kim arqueou uma das sobrancelhas um tanto confuso, mas acabou sentando quando Kyungsoo apontou para uma das poltronas que havia ali para quem queria parar e apreciar um dos livros antes de comprar. 

Assim que sentou ao lado do garoto de cabelos rosados, fechou a mão deixando apenas o polegar e o mindinho para fora, levando ao queixo num pedido de desculpas na língua do Kim, que tombou a cabeça para o lado um tantinho confuso.

— Me desculpa por ontem e hoje — Falou dessa vez em português, dando espaço que o Kim lesse seus lábios — Eu fui um idiota!

Jongin respondeu em libras e mesmo que Kyungsoo seguisse não tendo ideia, imaginava que fosse ele concordando que de fato era um idiota.

— Eu não sou lá muito extrovertido, mas até que converso com pessoas e tento me enturmar, mas quando se trata de relacionamentos, eu travo. Não sei explicar… Quando eu percebo que alguém tem interesse em mim, eu fujo. Me dá medo, fico com vergonha e eu travo. Sempre digo que sou  _ desinteressadosexual _ , basicamente eu só quero me envolver quem não tem interesse em mim, porque se tem eu já corro. 

O Kim bufou e Kyungsoo se permitiu abrir um meio sorriso.

— Você é encantador, Jongin. Demais. Me sinto um burro por não conseguir falar sua língua e queria muito poder entrar mais no seu mundo e fazer valer a pena o seu  _ crush.  _ E sim, concordo que parece uma coisa de adolescente falando. Mas é isso, eu fugi porque sou medroso e ter essa possibilidade de que talvez a gente pudesse ter uma coisa me assustou demais.

Jongin mordeu o lábio inferior e levou o indicador a garganta, depois para os ouvidos para por fim balançar a cabeça negativamente

— Sobre você não falar? Como assim?

O Kim agora apontou para o Do e fez um símbolo de coração nas mãos para depois partir ao meio. 

— Se eu tive medo de me envolver com você porque você não falar ou não escutar? Claro que não, Jonginie. Eu sou otário, sério. É coisa minha mesmo de ser babaca por não saber lidar com interesses amorosos e sexuais.

O garoto de cabelo rosado lambeu os lábios e arqueou a sobrancelha direita de modo sugestivo, fazendo o Do corar.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Kim Jongin!

E lá estava ele, aquele sorriso bonito que o coração do Do pular mais do que escola de samba no Carnaval.

— Você me desculpa? — Pediu outra vez, fazendo o sinal de desculpa com as mãos. 

O mais novo assentiu, movendo os braços antes de fazer um pequeno sinal que o menor já sabia que significava promessa.

— Não vou mais te machucar, prometo — Disse também fazendo o símbolo e aquilo pareceu ser o suficiente porque o Kim estava mais relaxado — Vamos comer? Eu tô doido para beber uma água!

O Do fez o símbolo de água e Jongin arregalou os olhos antes de esconder o rosto e cair numa crise de riso.

— O que? O que? Que foi que eu fiz?

Jongin fez um símbolo parecido com o que o Do fez e depois fingiu levar um copo à boca. Quando repetiu o mesmo gesto do mais velho, apontou para sua virilha sendo agora o Do a arregalar os olhos.

— Eu pedi… Um pau?

O Kim assentiu com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

— Até voltar para São Paulo eu sinto que vou acabar pedindo para comerem o meu cu! — Murmurou enfezado, vendo Jongin gesticulando — O que isso quer dizer??????

Novamente o Kim riu, dando de ombros para ir em direção a cafeteria seguido de perto por Kyungsoo, preocupado com o que o Jongin tinha falado a respeito de… bom… _ comerem o cu dele _ .

  
  


— JONGIN, LARGA ESSA ROLA! — Baekhyun gritou para o Kim que só sabia rir, ainda abraçado com a escultura.

Depois de todos terem comido (e quase expulsos por causa de Chanyeol, porque  _ COMO ASSIM A ÁGUA É CINCO REAIS? _ ) eles pegaram um dos barcos que ficavam à beira do marco zero e atravessaram para o parque de escultura. 

Tiraram as mais diversas fotos, principalmente do Jongin agarrado ao monumento de Brennand que infelizmente, ou felizmente dependendo do ponto de vista, de fato tinha um formato fálico.

Quando voltaram para o Marco Zero, tiraram a clássica foto com os pés em cima do Marco inicial da cidade e se aventuraram pelas ruelas ali perto. Passaram no Cais do Sertão, onde Baekhyun e Minseok dançaram um forró com um remexer de corpo de caráter duvidoso e até mesmo ouviram Minseok falar por horas sobre o Frevo e a cultura pernambucana quando estava no museu do Paço do Frevo. Chanyeol se limitou a falar que iria trabalhar no catavento pois era mais fácil falar de magnetismo do que explicar racionalmente como um estado inteiro parava cinco dias direto para beber e dançar subindo e descendo ladeira.

Kyungsoo não pode deixar de ficar encantado com tudo, mas era verdade que ele estava muito mais encantado em ver Jongin mais uma vez sentindo. Fosse com o sorvete (COMO ASSIM O SORVETE É 13 REAIS? MEU DEUS, ABAIXO O CAPITALISMO!  _ Cala a boca Chanyeol),  _ fosse com o olhos estreitos e muito atento a cada objeto de artesanato que encontraram nas barraquinhas da Bom Jesus que parecia vender de tudo.

Minseok, obviamente, se apaixonou pelo bolo de rolo (e sim, Baekhyun fez piada com  _ cai de boca no meu bolo de rola _ ) levando vários para comer durante o caminho de volta. Jongin levou uma camisa escrito com “ _ pare de ser tabacudo _ ” porque eles cinco riram por mais de vinte minutos direto com a palavra tabacudo mesmo depois da vendedora explicar o que era.

Claro, tiveram que passar pela situação constrangedora de serem parados por um grupo de meninas com mochila com bottons de grupo de Kpop que insistiu em tirar foto com eles como se eles fossem algum tipo de celebridade, mas no fim, acabaram por não se importar porque a viagem no geral estava muito divertida.

Terminaram o dia na rua da moeda, uma das ruas próximas ao marco zero em que havia vários bares e mesas pela rua inteira e parecia um bom lugar para encerrar tudo antes de finalmente pisarem em fortaleza.

Minseok e Chanyeol se limitavam a beber suco porque queriam pegar a estrada certo. Baekhyun já estava mais pra lá do que pra cá cantando “ _ Voltei Recife, foi a saudade que me trouxe pelo braço _ ”. Kyungsoo bebericava uma caipirinha de limão (PORRA GENTE, AQUI TEM CLONE DE CAIPIRINHA, O ESTADO CERTO!  _ Cala a boca Chanyeol.  _ Já Jongin estava naquele torpor de sentir, se deliciando com uma tapioca de charque ( _ não é carne seca!) _ com queijo. 

— Acho que tô muito emocionado porque tô ouvindo meu coração bater muito forte — Baekhyun murmurou meio embolado.

— Isso são batuques. Deve ser algum grupo de maracatu ensaiando pro Carnaval já que tá perto. É algo muito comum da cultura daqui — Minseok quem explicou passando a batucar os dedos na mesa.

— BATUQUES? VAMOS DANÇAR, JONGIN! — Baekhyun gritou animado, puxando o melhor amigo que apenas riu e se deixou levar seja para onde fosse.

Os outros não precisaram ir atrás porque era possível ver na rua transversal o bloco que estava ensaiando com suas alfaias e agogôs. Baekhyun mexia o corpo bêbado no ritmo da música e Jongin estava com um sorrisão aberto, a mão na lateral de uma das alfaias, sentindo a vibração dos instrumentos já que aparentemente Baekhyun tinha gritado que o amigo não podia ouvir.

Kyungsoo passou longos minutos só observando Jongin que mexia o corpo a cada vibração e pareceu quase sair pulando feito um louco quando a garota que tocava a alfaia deu o instrumentos para o Kim tocar ainda que não soubesse nada.

Chanyeol levantou, pegando o celular para gravar aquilo, e Minseok empurrou o Do com o pé para que ele se juntasse à algazarra. Acabou indo, ainda que não dançasse, só movendo o corpo. Lembrou da frase que viu no Paço do Frevo que dizia “ _ meu maracatu pesa uma tonelada de surdez e pede passagem _ ” e não pode deixar de concordar. Morria de vergonha, mas era impossível não mover o corpo. Parecia muito com que havia sentido com o Olodum nas ruas do Pelourinho.

Jongin parecia ter largado a alfaia porque estava próximo ao Do e segurava sua mão, movendo o corpo fora do ritmo mas com aquele sorriso enorme nos lábios de quem parecia estar sentindo tudo. Kyungsoo também riu e se permitiu dançar com Jongin também fora do ritmo, as estrelas brilhando acima de suas cabeças ao som do maracatu que parecia bater no mesmo ritmo que seus corações.

[...]

A ida para Fortaleza foi bem animada. Ainda que estivessem exaustos por tudo que fizeram no dia anterior em Recife, acabaram ficando naquele clima para distrair Chanyeol do nervosismo de finalmente encontrar Sehun. 

Chegaram lá um pouco depois das seis horas da noite e a primeira coisa que perceberam foi: Farmácia. Tinha farmácia em cada buraco possível e impossível naquela cidade fazendo Baekhyun falar que a bugiganga turística que levaria de Fortaleza seria uma cartela de dipirona.

Sehun morava em Aldeota e não foi tão difícil chegar lá, considerando que o GPS estava sendo bem certeiro. Chanyeol tinha ligado minutos atrás para informar que eles estavam chegando e o Oh disse que esperaria na frente do condomínio que morava.

O encontro do casal foi bem… Engraçado. Chanyeol praticamente pulou do carro ainda em movimento obrigando Minseok a pular no banco do motorista para parar o automóvel. Sehun correu e abraçou Chanyeol com tanta força que ambos caíram em cima do asfalto e isso nem pareceu incomodar porque se beijaram na boca e Baekhyun duvidava que nem mesmo o Rei Arthur ia conseguir tirar um de cima do outro.

O Byun olhou pra Jongin e fez o símbolo que o Do havia feito para ele sem querer alguns dias atrás e o mais baixo não pode deixar de negar. Era um puta beijão mesmo!

Quando ambos se acalmaram, Sehun levou todos eles para dentro, apresentando a sua família que eram realmente tranquilos com a relação do filho e eram muito acolhedores. Pouco tempo depois, Chanyeol e Sehun estavam juntos na varanda do prédio enquanto Minseok e Baekhyun pareciam ouvir bem interessados sobre a maneira como os coreanos estavam espalhados ali em Fortaleza. 

Jongin e Kyungsoo estavam sentados no sofá, olhando para o Park e o Oh que trocavam beijinhos realmente emocionados, completamente felizes de finalmente poderem se encontrar pessoalmente e realizar tudo aquilo que quiseram por tanto tempo.

O Do só mudou sua atenção quando viu o celular do Kim estendido a sua frente com o bloco de notas aberto.

> _ “Como é sua voz??? ” _

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos e ficou sem saber o que responder. Como iria explicar a sua voz? Como se explicava a voz? Fez uma careta pensativa até abrir um meio sorriso quando a ideia tomou conta de sua cabeça.

— Vou gravar um áudio no celular e colocar pra você sentir a vibração? O que acha?

Jongin assentiu com a cabeça, completamente animado.

Pegou o próprio celular e logo encontrou o aplicativo de gravar voz, baixando a cabeça para que o Kim não lhe ouvisse e levando o microfone à boca. 

— Oi, Jongin — Falou meio incerto e inseguro — Não sei o que falar nesse aúdio. Apenas que sou grato por essa viagem que me fez conhecer mais de você. E mesmo sendo coisa de adolescente, eu acho que também tenho um  _ crush _ em você e estou com medo de que até voltarmos para São Paulo, eu acabe me apaixonando por você e acabe, sabe… Realmente pedindo aquele beijão.

Quando terminou de gravar, olhou pro Kim que tinha uma feição curiosa no rosto. Entregou o celular levemente envergonhado e olhou para os lados para ver se alguém não estava prestando atenção, mas não era o caso.

Viu Jongin dando play, encostando o celular na bochecha para possivelmente sentir a vibração saindo do alto falante e abriu um largo sorriso no final do áudio, claramente feliz por ter “ouvido” o Do.

— SOO! Pede pro Jongin vir aqui. Tô com a tia na videochamada.

Baekhyun tirou os dois do mundinho deles, fazendo Kyungsoo tocar no braço do Kim e apontar para o primo que balançava o celular.

Jongin assentiu com a cabeça ainda sorrindo e levantou, entregando o celular de volta para o Do, mas antes, encostou o rosto próximo a sua orelha.

— Su-Sua voz. Bonita — Parecia um sussurro e fez Kyungsoo tremer por inteiro. Jongin havia falado consigo.  _ JONGIN HAVIA FALADO COM ELE _ !

O garoto de cabelos rosados ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto e apontou para o celular antes de finalmente ir para próximo do primo, só então fazendo o Do notar a mensagem no bloco de notas.

> _ “É justo que você se apaixone na volta pra São Paulo do mesmo jeito que me apaixonei na ida, certo?” _
> 
> _ “PS: Eu também quero esse beijão. Mas vindo de você, aceito até o pão :P” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lembrando que meu conhecimento em libras e deficiência auditiva é limitado!  
> Se de alguma forma escrevi algo errado, POR FAVOR, me sinalizem )))):
> 
> Se quiserem me encontrar, estarei por aqui: https://twitter.com/DNG458


End file.
